Rise Of The Storm
by CrimsonAzazel
Summary: The house of Fervor was once a house that supported the Old Satans before switching sides, what happens when the the Old Satans get revenge? What about the young boy who knew nothing...but lost everything? Watch Lucius Fervor as he conquers all. Beware, the storm is coming...
1. chapter 1

**Alright guys, I've decided to try out a second story since I kinda have so many ideas fighting in my head over the R.O.S, whenever I'm not working on that, I'll work on this, it'll be a little faster paced since it follows canon a lot more so yeah, hope you enjoy!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entites'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 1_

In a large garden being watched by his parents in the mansion next to it, a young boy looking to be around eight years of age could be seen running around with a large smile on his face as he chased his pet wolf. Normally such a thing could be seen as insane, but the wolf had been properly trained, aswell as having grown up beside his master all his life. He was actually the boy's familiar but was more like a house pet.

The little boy in question would be Lucius Fervor, a pureblooded devil from the Fervor pillar of the seventy two pillars of the underworld.

Lucius had the flashy white hair and crimson eyes that all born into the clan had. He was somewhat tall for his age, just a few inches off five feet. He was dressed in a royal battle robe of sorts as he just loved how cool it looked.

He had, of course, the abilities to control lightning, wind, and water magic, a bloodline of sorts that was passed down throughout his family, infact he was seen as a prodigy, the power he held, and at such a young age no less, was astounding, his father Helbram, the current head of the family, was filled to the brim with pride at his son's strength whenever he watched the young brat training by himself when he thought no one was watching, creating literal mini-storm clouds in his hands before letting them wreak havoc on the 'super secret training ground' he used which was actually just the very back of their enormous garden, amusing most other members of the household greatly. Helbram had actually gotten his son's evil pieces early, having prepared as a birthday present for his tenth birthday. Usually a devil had to wait until they were thirteen to get their pieces, but the boy's father had deemed his son to be plenty responsible, strong, capable and mature enough to get them early though he was still childish, but that was to be expected since that was just what he was, a child. Even Ajuka Beelzebub had admitted to the fact after meeting the boy only once, he was more than capable of handling his own peerage.

His mother, Crystal Fervor, formerly Crystal Andromalious, was also delighted to see that her son was so bound to make an impact on the world when he came of age. She was a typical doting mother who made it her mission to spoil and embarrass him whenever possible, like the first time she had taken him to meet Serafall Leviathan who had promptly glomped the boy as soon as she laid eyes on him. His blushing was so painfully apparent it would have sullied her title as a mother to _not_ tease him about it, which had just served to make him blush even more while the childish satan of foreign affairs just continued to try and suffocate him with her large breasts. To this day, she would never stop teasing him.

The parents watched on happily as their child finally caught his pup with a burst of wind magic before calling to him.

"Lucius, time for supper!" Crystal said as she watched her son look towards them with a large smile before responding, "Yes mommy!".

As the boy started running towards his home no one had any idea that this last supper would be their final meal together as a pair of eyes spied on from the shadows, "Look at them, acting all happy after betraying their true kings, the plan starts tomorrow morning." the figure said, "Understood mi'lord, said a second figure who was kneeling, obviously a subordinate, before disappearing as the first figure looked back at the boy.

 _'Soon, these traitors shall understand what happens when you betray Shalba Beelzebub."_ the figure thought before also disappearing into the shadows.

 **[Next Morning]**

Lucius woke up to the sound of explosions with a start as he looked around. _'What's happening?'_ the young eight year old thought before hurriedly running out the bedroom door towards his parents' room. As he was running, a middle aged looking butler who saw him called out "Young master!" the boy turned around and was glad to see Rufus, his most trusted butler who had been tasked with watching him since birth, he heard more explosions and was suddenly grabbed by Rufus before he could say anything as the butler ran as fast as possible towards the master room.

As they were running, a demonic blast came out of nowhere and almost hit them straight on, thankfully though retired, Rufus was a war veteran and dodged thanks to his somewhat rusty instincts. Turning around, young master and butler saw five troops wearing some sort of symbol that the boy didn't recognise, but Rufus however did, _'The Old Satan Faction, it seems the day has come, though I wish we were more prepared.'_ he thought grimly before glaring at them "Begone!" he exclaimed as black lightning shot of his hand and fried all five soldiers to a crisp.

"Rufus, who are they? What do they want? What's happening? And where's mama and papa?" Lucius fired question after question, his mature eight year old mind didn't understand, he knew that they were being attacked and from the soldiers just now the offenders were devils, but why? A fallen angel he could understand, but a devil? His family was friends with everyone, in his mind there's no reason for any devil to attack them besides out of spite, but he knew no devil that petty. That symbol those soldiers wore, he had seen them before, his parents had gone up to the top floor of the mansion and had the servants take everything out calling it shameful garbage and burning it. What did that symbol mean? Were his parents involved? Yes, they had to be, there was no other explaination.

"These are just old fools who want revenge when they are the ones who commited wrong in the first place, everything shall be fine, you can trust me right? I've never once lied to you young master. And do not fear, for I shall always stick by your side when you need me." Rufus said as Lucius slowly nodded, "Let us go find the master and lady shall we?" Again a nod, but this time much quicker, and with that Rufus started running towards the main bedroom with Lucius on his back.

Once they arrived in the corridor however, they saw that the door to the room was blown open, silently Rufus started carefully walking towards the door, making sure Lucius knew to not make a sound aswell, once again receiving a nod. Slowly peeking into the room, they were met with a horrifying sight, Lucius' mother and father stabbed to death and bleeding on the ground in a pool of their own blood, surrounding them were dozens of dead bodies fried by lightning, showing they hadn't gone down without a fight, and a single man with long brown hair and royal looking armour with a cape on standing in front of the two corpses.

Rufus held back his tears and averted his eyes before slowly backtracking so as to not alert the man of their presence, no matter how much grief he held, no matter hos much he wanted to strike the man in revenge, he knew he stood no chance against Shalba Beelzebub, and he also knew he had to get the now new head of the Fervor pillar to safety.

Meanwhile Lucius just looked on shocked. His parents, his doting and loving mother, his proud, strong, yet gentle and kind father...were dead. They were dead. Dead. The boy couldn't seem to comprehend the situation as he just stared...before the dam finally broke loose.

"MO-" he was cut off as Rufus put his hand over and covered his mouth. Unfortunately, that single bit of noise was all that was needed before Shalba started turning around. Rufus threw caution to the wind as he summoned a lightning bolt from the sky to strike the entire room before running as fast as he could with a struggling Lucius under his arm, which honestly didn't do much to deter him thanks to his great strength.

"Let me go Rufus! I need to go back there! My parents need me!" The boy shouted as Rufus leapt out through a destroyed portion of the wall and ran through the garden into the maze. It seems that the boy had gone into denial, an understandable coping mechanism for one his age, just short of fainting in shock, actually probably worse on his mental.

"Young master, please stop, you can't do anything for them anymore, they're gone!" Rufus said as he came to a stop behind a tree hidden from view, the 'super secret traing ground' that the boy used. It broke his heart to say those words, but he needed his lord to understand, otherwise everyone would die in vain and he refused to let that happen. He suddenly summoned magic circle and brought out a small box, the box which contained his evil pieces inside.

"This was to be the master's gift to you for your tenth birthday, but alas it would seem fate has deemed our punishment to be today." Rufus said as he reached to his lord the box.

Lucius who had finally stopped shouting, before bursting into tears as the dawn of reality fell upon him looked at the box in confusion. "Aren't those...evil pieces? I thought I had to be thirteen." he asked confused. And Rufus smiled a weary smile.

"Normally that would be the case, however lord Helbram thought that you were ready enough and got them ahead of time, all you have to do is pour a bit of your magic power into the box and the pieces will become attuned to you." Rufus explained as he handed the box to Lucius who hugged it like his life depended on it.

"C-can...I make you a part of my peerage then?" the young Fervor asked as Rufus once again smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not young master, I still hold your father's piece inside me, we'd have to go through a lot of complications to get it done, and that is something we currently don't have time for but-" he stopped as he felt the power coming closer. "But what?" Lucius asked.

Rufus kneeled down before Lucius grasping his shoulders firmly before speaking in a gentle fatherly tone. "Master, there are many things you will be capable of in the future, I can see it, and it pains me that your parents nor I will be able to watch you grow up into a fine young man." he started, this startled Lucius as he didn't understand.

"What do you mean? You're still here, alive, you'll stay with me right? We're supposed to stick together, for as long as I need you." he complained.

"I'm afraid some things just aren't in my control, I wish the situation could be much different but that is not the case, they are coming and I can't escape along with you if you are to survive." Rufus said as he took off his necklace before another small magic circle appeared right above his hand. And from it two rings appeared, Lucius' parents' rings to be specific.

"This necklace was given to me by my father, I never sired a child of my own and I've always looked at you as I would my own flesh and blood, these rings were enchanted so that should your parents' bodies be unclaimable, they would teleport to me or you once you became of age, take them, keep them with you and never forget your heritage, your past, instead embrace it and nothing shall stand in your way." Rufus said as he put the rings in the boy's hand before closing it for him and putting the necklace around his neck. All the while Lucius continued to slowly and silently cry while gritting his teeth. He suddenly went up and hugged the butler fiercely, said butler just smiled.

"You can hide your power right? You can run without being detected by even a satan?" the boy slowly nodded. "Than hide your power quickly, and run before they get here, never look back and always cover your tracks, remember to also summon Alpha if you need him, he is your familiar afterall." Rufus ended his speech before turning the boy around and gently pushing him towards the forest.

"Run." he said one last time. And Lucius with a heavy heart and great reluctantcy did as he was told, hiding his power to an undetectable level before bolting as fast as his legs could carry him, never once letting a tear spill as that would leave evidence.

Rufus watched on sadly before putting on a determined expression as he turned around, stood up and let out all six of his wings. Just as he did, Shalba had come into view before landing with dozens of troops behind him.

"Rufus, my dear favorite servant." Shalba greeted with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You shall not get past this point Shalba." Rufus exclaimed with a glare before summoning a golden sword of European design with a bejeweled cross guard with a ruby in the center and a long blade.

"Hmph, don't get cocky weakling." Shalba replied haughtily before signaling his troops to attack, as they charged, Rufus slaughtered each and every one of them, striking them with black lightning, burning them alive with fire and slicing them in half. Meanwhile Shalba just looked on bored.

Eventually, Rufus had killed every last soldier the descendant of Beelzebub had brought with him, though not without injury as he was now sporting wounds all over his body and breathing heavily before looking back at Shalba.

With a fierce rage and determination in his eyes, he charged at the brown haired devil. "FOR THE HOUSE OF FERVOR!" Rufus cried as he went to stab Shalba.

 ***SHINK***

A broken blade tip implanted itself on the ground as Rufus sank to his knees, his sword split in half and a hole in his stomach. And with tears in his eyes accompanied by a smile playing at his lips, Rufus, proud servant of the house of Fervor, reincarnated high-class devil, secondary father figure to Lucius, and Helbram's bestfriend...fell in battle with great honor.

With that Shalba teleported away to Lucifaad. Though unbeknownst to him, young Lucius had seen it all, as soon as Shalba left he ran towards Rufus' body, tripping and falling several times as he frantically made his way with tears in his eyes. He reached the body and started to shake him.

"Rufus? Rufus wake up. Rufus, I command you to wake up, you're my servant so listen to me and wake up." he cried, this continued for a minute more until he took out the box which contained his evil pieces. Doing as he was instructed, he channeled his demonic energy into the box and claimed the pieces as his. Five of them mutated but he didn't know, nor did he care, right now he just wanted his butler back, no, his second father back. After he finished he dumped out all the pieces without care onto the ground and tried using every single piece and every combination to bring him back, however it was all in vain as Rufus still stayed in that one spot, not a single chess piece going into his body and staying.

 ***Drip*...*Drip***

Tears slowly spilled on the ground as Lucius just sat there, helpless, alone, afraid, and angry. He was alone because Shalba took away everything from him in a matter of two hours, he was afraid because everyone he knew and loved had just died, and he was angry at everything. He was angry at Rufus for dying, his parents for dying, Shalba for killing them, himself for not being able to do anything, he was angry at himself for being unable to do anything but watch as it all happened.

"Why?" he whispered.

"You said everything would be fine...you said you would always stick by my side whenever I need you...you said you'd never break a promise..." more tears erupted as storm clouds began forming in the sky, the wind blew at furious speeds.

"WHY!?!?!?!?" Lucius screamed into the sky as lightning flashed in the sky, heavy rain downpoured as he continued to scream until he passed out. That was when another magic circle with the symbol of Fervor appeared on the ground, it was Alpha, Lucius' wolf familiar. The pup had been blocked entry for a while now and he couldn't understand why, he had felt his master's distress and had tried to come to his aid but the teleportation would reject him and send back into the familiar forest.

Alpha looked at his master, than at the body of Rufus, he grew saddened but knew he had to get his master out of here safely, thus he picked up the evil pieces delicately with his jaws and placed them into the box before bringing it to his master's side and casting a teleportation circle to bring them back to the familiar forest. And with a glow they vanished along with Rufus'.

 **[Next Morning]**

Lucius woke up with his head pounding, he noticed something felt different and slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying on a bed with Alpha at his side.

"W-wha?" he mumbled.

"So you're awake are you?" a voice said.

Lucius recognised that voice as he had heard it once before. He turned around and sure enough, Zatooji, the familiar master, was standing right there.

"Morning Lord Fervor" Zatooji said.

"Good morning Zatooji, and long time no see."

"Yes, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Though I've been dying to ask, what happened to you?" the familiar master asked as he sat on a chair.

Lucius just stayed quiet for a moment as the events of his last day of conciousness was replayed in his mind. _'Shalba Beelzebub... I will end you and avenge my family, I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Fervor."_ he thought darkly with a blazing fury and determination in his eyes, a look that didn't befit an eight year old boy, not at all.

"Zatooji, I'm gonna need your help a little more." the new Lord of Fervor finally said.

 **Well there it is, hope you guys enjoy, this took like 3 hours and I really put effort into this so yeah. Leave a review or just follow and favorite. I don't know when I will next upload the second chapter, probably next week. ~ Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with the second chapter, thanks for the support on the first one and I hope you enjoy!!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 2_

 ***Shink***

 ***Shlink***

 ***Shink***

 ***Shink***

The sound of blades crossing were heard in the courtyard of the imperial palace of Kyoto as a young man looking to be nineteen years of age and a little over six feet with snow white hair and and crimson eyes, continued to try and get past his opponent's guard, he was wearing a purple dress shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and had black diamond stud earrings, over his left eye was a lightning shaped scar, on his neck was an obsidian and amethyst necklace.

The opponent in question was another young man who looked to be of similar age and height with jet black hair that was put up into a long ponytail with bangs covering both sides of his face. He was wearing an armor often seen on a shogun and an oni mask.

As the two were about to clash once again as they dashed towards eachother, they were suddenly stopped by a loud squeal.

"LU-CHIN NYAN~"

And the first man promptly tripped on air and fell on his face as his opponent sweatdropped.

"You know... many men would be confused on whether to be envious or to pity you Lucius." the second man said with a mocking laugh.

"You shut your dirty mouth Senbonzakura." the now identified Lucius said.

"LU-CHIN! LU-CHIN! LU-CHIN! GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT NYAN~!" a young woman in a black kimono with a red outline and a yellow obi screamed, she had black cat ears on her head, hazel eyes, twin tails and a vulptuous frame that filled her outfit greatly.

"Ugh, what is it Kuroka-chan?" Lucius asked as he got back up, only to meet the floor again as his lover pounced on his back.

"I just found out, Shirone is in the country nyan~! She's in that town Kuoh the devils asked for nyan~! Can I come with you when you leave for that meeting? Please, please, please nyaaan~!? Kuroka begged her boyfriend and king.

Lucius could only sigh, of course that would be the reason, while Kuroka was always a bit energetic, she wouldn't scream this much unless it was about her sister or they were in bed... the latter of which had not happened in about a week much to his disappointment, although Jeanne, his other girlfriend, was there when he needed her and for that he was grateful. Of course he loved both equally but Kuroka due to her trouble making nature took up a little more energy... and she was a lot kinkier.

"I suppose if you can behave yourself, than I can bring you along with Jeanne-chan and Cloud." Lucius said from his place on the ground.

Normally as his queen piece, Kuroka should've been going with him either way as expected of a high class devil such as himself, but Kuroka wasn't one for formalities nor would he risk it so Lucius usually brought along either Jeanne or his rook Cloud to anything he attended, Cloud was a childhood friend of his from before his parents had died, he was actually Rufus' nephew and when they met up again roughly two months after the attack, Cloud immediately joined his peerage. Jeanne actually wasn't a part of his peerage, her being the holder of Joan of Ark's spirit might have been a negating factor, but the evil pieces wouldn't stay in her system, therefore she was an honorary queen.

This elated Kuroka greatly as she could finally meet her sister again. After having killed her previous master and ran away, Kuroka had run into Lucius while he was training out on a random mountain, she was severely wounded so Lucius took her back to Kyoto and had her nursed back to health. When she woke up, Kuroka immediately was on guard but eventually calmed down and after a while told her story, she stayed in the Fervor's company for a while before joining his peerage as his queen. This had confused her since she knew that at least three of the other members were either on her level or were stronger than her, she learned later on when she asked, that the queen piece was all that was left to use.

"Yay! Thanks Lu-chin, I'll maybe even give you a reward later tonight." Kuroka thanked with a wink before she got up and ran to do whatever.

Senbonzakura meanwhile, was watching with a mix of interest, humor, and seriousness. Interest and humor because of Kuroka's actions, seriousness for why they were going to Kuoh in the first place. After eleven years of keeping hidden from the underworld, his master would finally be reintroducing himself as the head of both the Fervor and Andromalius pillars.

No doubt this would likely throw the underworld into complete and utter chaos. Sure there were a select few that knew he was still alive in Hell, for example the Bael heir Sairaorg, another childhood friend of Lucius, but that wouldn't help much in the long run, though it would solidify the announcement if some were to try and refute. Actually, he had requested the Bael to hold his territory for him temporarily until he came to take his place as head which the Bael honored. Which was why his master would be going to Kuoh to try and get a hold of Serafall Leviathan. While trying to speak with Sirzechs would be a better option as he was the maou of inner democracy rather than foreign affairs, Lucius had actually met with Serafall before so he was more comfortable meeting her compared to the others.

As he was too caught up in his thoughts, Senbonzakura didn't notice Lucius get up and walk away with a pleased expression his face, leaving him standing there like an idiot until his lover, Sodenoshirayuki, came and pulled him away by the ear...

 **[Next Day]**

Lucius stood in front of two graves as he was lost in thought. He was currently in a grand looking memorial in a garden he had found a few months after the incident as a little kid, although unlike before, there was no happiness in his eyes, only anxiousness, loneliness, and sorrow.

He had in his hand a bottle of fine red wine that his parents used to love.

This was his parents' and Rufus' tomb. Originally his parents' bodies would be back in the underworld, but Lucius had snuck around before the bodies could be buried and took them to the surface, he brought the bodies to his territory on the overworld, a field near Kyoto to be precise.

The grounds were considered Shinto territory and even had multiple magic barriers surrounding it to keep it hidden from the outside world, it could almost be thought of as a pocket dimension.

He had refused to simply leave his parents in a place where no one would truly remembered them. The only one besides him and Cloud who knew where this place was located, was Sairaorg himself as he often came to pay his respects to his surrogate family.

"Well dad, today is the day our plan starts, soon the houses of Fervor and Andromalious shall make it's return..." Lucius spoke softly before his tone took a complete turn, "and Shalba Beelzebub will pay for his sins.", his eyes softened once again "I miss you guys... I'll be back soon, I gotta go, see you later Rufus." And he turned towards Cloud before leaving.

 **[Scene Change]**

"Would you die for me?"

"Huh?" Issei wondered, had he heard that right? He had been expecting a kiss or something, but all he got was his date turning hotter and scarier with a creepy smile on her face, she even grew a pair of wings!

"Y-Yuuma-chan, what the hell is happening!?" he asked feeling scared out of his mind.

"HAHAHA, you really are an idiot, it can't be helped though. But don't blame me for what's about to happen, blame the god who put the sacred gear inside you." 'Yuuma' said before throwing a spear of pink light at him.

As the spear was about to pierce him however, a huge cleaver sword flew down and cut it in half. Leaving everyone present shocked.

"What? Who dares to interupt!" 'Yuuma' shouted as she looked for the culprit. Suddenly a voice spoke, "A fallen in the territory of two devils? How interesting..."

The two and Koneko, who was hidden in the shadows, looked towards the source and saw four figures come from behind the fountain in the park they were at.

The first two were young men, the first one had snow white hair, crimson eyes with a lightning shaped scar over the left, he held an aura that spoke of his superiority and elegance but also had a calm and warm feeling, this was the man who had spoken. The second man was a tall one, roughly two inches taller than the first with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a fully black outfit that consisted of a high collared, sleeveless vest with the left half side of a long coat on his left and the right arm bare, outstretched, he had a lion pendant on his left shoulder pauldron, black pants and boots. He was the one who had thrown the sword. The other two were young women of voluptuous frames, the first had black hair and hazel catlike eyes, wearing a black kimono with a red outline, a yellow obi and flat top sandals. The second was blonde like the second man with bright blue eyes, she was wearing a simple sleeveless purple dress and her aura spoke of her elegance, though if you looked closely, she had the posture of a swordsman.

"And just who the hell are you!?" 'Yuuma asked haughtily, though if you looked closely you'd find a hint of fear and unease in her eyes.

"Now now, no need to be snappy fallen, we were just-" Lucius was cut off as Kuroka seemed to have no patience and blasted her with a mixed blast of senjutsu and youjutsu. And the fallen was no more.

"Really?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have time for some fallen idiot, I have a sister to talk to." Kuroka defended before she turned towards the bushes, "Shirone, come out, I wanna see you!" she continued.

Koneko, who was hiding in the bushes, watched in shock. There was her sister, a fugitive, along with four others she didn't know.

Slowly she got up from her position and walked towards them while silently contacting her king Rias.

"Shirone!" Kuroka screamed in excitement before leaping at her intent on giving her a hug, but Koneko merely stepped back.

"Stay away from me" she said, "Why are you here? And who are they?" Koneko demanded.

"Now now little girl, let's be civil here, I just need you to contact the Sitri heiress for me." Lucius stated.

"I don't work for the Sitri, I'm the Gremory's rook." Koneko replied simply.

"But you know who it is, and you are able to contact her, just tell her someone important needs to talk to her." Kuroka said.

"And just who is this 'someone important' exactly?" A sudden voice asked as a crimson teleportation circle appeared on the ground next to Koneko, revealing three new people.

The first two were females that had bodies that were on par with Kuroka and Jeanne. The third was a male who seemed to perfectly fit the definition of a gentleman knight.

"That is of no concern to you Gremory heiress." Cloud said in a serious tone.

"Well than I'm afraid information on Sona is of no concern to you either." Rias replied in kind, she was already wary of these people, their suspicious behaviour did nothing to ease her worries, and Sona was her best friend, she refused to sell her out to these people, hell, one of them was a known SS-class stray devil.

"Hmm, well it's not like you're really all that necessary, it just would've made things more convinient. Kuroka, you may stay and speak with your sister, but Jeanne is gonna be with you at all times just in case. Cloud let's go." Lucius ordered before heading in a seemingly random direction when he suddenly stopped and looked at Issei.

"You, does the name Sona Sitri or something similar to that ring a bell?" he asked.

"U-umm, it sounds like the name of t-the student c-council president at m-my school Kuoh Academy, her name is Souna Shitori." Issei stuttered out.

Meanwhile the Gremory group's eyes widened, they had completely forgotten a out Issei!

"I see...and to have to meet you this late in time. It's a shame that I no longer have a place available in my peerage, but you could work as a peace offering." Lucius said before swiping his hand in front of Issei's face, casting a sleep spell on him.

 _'What the...so he's a devil? He has to be, he has a peerage and he just used a demonic hypnosis charm. Just who is he? And what does he want?'_ Rias wondered.

"Lucius, I've located the school the kid talked about on the map, let's get going." Cloud suggested.

"Right." Lucius nodded before they walked off towards the prestigious school.

"Hold it right there, if you think you can just go around doing whatever you please than you've got another thing coming." Rias said.

"You're a devil aren't you? Rias here is the sister of maou Lucifer, so it'd be best if you listened." Akeno stated as Rias' face grew a small but smug smirk, however it didn't remain when Lucius just kept on walking farther away.

"I could care less who your brother is, if you're just gonna hide behind his name than go back to the underworld." he said as he kept walking.

The Gremory peerage were about to go after them when Kuroka and Jeanne stepped in their way. "Now now, let's just calm down here shall we? We just want to talk, please, violence is so unnecessary." Jeanne spoke for the first time. An image of a demonic angel appearing behind her which caused a shiver to go down everyone's spines.

 **[Kuoh Academy]** "Well here it is, Kuoh Academy, a pretty good school for something in the human world." Cloud said as he looked around.

Lucius simply stepped forward before letting out a miniscule amount of power to grab the other devils' attention and soon enough a young bespectacled woman with black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes approached them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sona asked getting straight to the point.

"My name is Lucius Fervor, I need you to contact your sister for me. Tell her it's... Lu-tan." Lucius said the last part with a shutter as Cloud laughed and Sona's eyes widened.

 **Well, there's the second chapter folks. Be sure to favorite, follow, review, or all of them, next update will be out in a week or two. ~Ja ne**


	3. Introductions and a headache

**And the newest chapter is here! Sorry for the wait but I'm a heavy procrastinator so yeah. Hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 3_

 _"Who are you and what do you want?" Sona asked getting straight to the point._

 _"My name is Lucius Fervor, I need you to contact your sister for me. Tell her it's... Lu-tan." Lucius said the last part with a shutter as Cloud laughed and Sona's eyes widened._

Lucius was starting to get bored as the Sitri heiress seemed to have shut down.

'There's no way this is possible. Sister always told everyone that he isn't dead... but how is this happening? But... no one else could say Lu-tan besides him, there's no one else who knows... but that means...' said heiress thought.

"Um, can we go somewhere else? Or are you just gonna say no because I'm kind of tired of waiting around." Lucius said. This seemed to do the trick as Sona snapped out of her daze. That was when she spotted Issei who was staring in shock.

"Before we do that, I must ask why you have Issei Hyoudou with you." the student council president said. Lucius just turned to look at the inquired boy for a moment before turning back.

"Oh him? He's a peace offering." the Fervor replied.

"A peace offering?" Sona raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this kid holds the boosted gear, if you call your sister for me and tell her that I want to talk to her then I'll give him to you as a peerage member." Lucius said, none of this made sense to Issei but he knew he could be killed instantly so he opted to wait.

'By the looks of things he's gonna give me to Souna-kaichou, I'll just ask her about all this then.' he thought, in order to live, you gotta play smart no matter how low your intelligence.

"I...see, well in that case I'll accept, please follow me." Sona accepted as she cast a teleportation circle that engulfed all present.

When they came out they were in a room, her office if Lucius were to think, it was pretty standard, a large wooden desk with a chair at the back, some potted plants for decoration, and a pair of couches with a coffee table in the middle in the middle of the room. There was also someone standing right next to a window that was facing where they had just been, an ambush in case of emergency that both Luciuc and Cloud had already detected. The girl was pretty, she had long black hair and heterochromic eyes, the left being violet and the right being light brown.

As she saw them she immediately summoned her naginata. However she dismissed it when her king told her it's alright. To which the girl merely apologised.

"This is Tsubaki, my queen and first piece." Sona introduced.

"Hm, I see, my queen was my last piece." Lucius said. This proved to once again shock and confuse Sona.

"Oh? Does that mean you have a full peerage? How did you even get your evil pieces? The standard age is thirteen and you disappeared when you were eight if I recall correctly." she inquired.

"Yes, I do have a full peerage, my first piece was actually Cloud here, my mutated rook, and if you must know I was considered a genius, both my father and Ajuka Beelzebub agreed that I was ready for my pieces when I would turn ten, then we were attacked so I took them when I vanished." Lucius explained, he held no remorse at the moment, it was just talking about evil pieces afterall.

"I see, well please take a seat while I go and contact my sister." Sona said before disappearing into another room, her two guests just made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Minutes passed by as they comfortably waited and asked Tsubaki a few questions about herself until Sona came back into the room and summoned her peerage.

"My sister will arrive in roughly half an hour, she was estatic when I told her you were here and alive wanting to talk to you, but until then, why don't we introduce eachother's peerages? It'll be nice." the Sitri heiress suggested as Lucius nodded before he summoned his peerage as well.

"And for the last damn time, your fucking brother personally got rid of the charges you red headed idiot!" Kuroka yelled as Rias still stood in her way when she tried to speak to her sister.

"And for the last time, I don't trust you, nor do I care, you're not gonna get near my servant!" Rias yelled just as loudly, how dare she think she can just pop up out of nowhere and demand to talk to Koneko.

"The term servant is part of the reason the disgrace of a devil from the Naberius died, if you want me to-" "Kuroka he's calling", the nekoshou was interrupted as Jeanne came up from behind her.

"What!? But I haven't even gotten to talk to Shirone yet!" the cat whined indignantly.

"I know, and I'm sorry but Lucius wants us right now, the Sitri wants to introduce eachother's peerages, you're his queen, you have to go no matter what." Jeanne convinced.

"But-" "Hold it." it was Rias' turn to interupt.

"I don't care what's going on, you two aren't going anywhere in my territory without authoritive permission." she said haughtily.

"Why don't you just-" "Kuroka, Lucius just told me that for every half minute we're late you'd lose a future kitten." Kuroka immdiately paled before she grabbed Jeanne and teleported to her boyfriend, no matter how much she wanted to stay behind and talk to her sister while kicking the Gremory girl's ass, her future kittens were at stake, she just got the agreement to six and she was not about to let it go lower.

As soon as they disappeared into the portal a blast of Rias' power of destruction just missed it.

"Grr, damn them, Akeno prepare a circle to the student council room, we've gotta get to Sona." the crimson haired ruin princess ordered.

"Right away president." Akeno responded as she tried to make a circle, when it was ready it engulfed all the members of the ORC but that was when something went wrong. As they were about to reach the new school building the circle spit them back out at the park as if something was blocking their entry.

"What the hell just happened!?" Rias asked Akeno bewildered, she had never experienced something like this before. That was when Koneko finally spoke up.

"Barrier. She set up a barrier so we couldn't teleport to kaichou. We have to go on foot and blast it." the young nekoshou said. Rias just looked even further infuriated but nodded nontheless.

"Then it can't be helped, let's go everyone. We've gotta help Sona before it's too late." "Hai!" and with that they ran in the direction of the school with Kiba in the lead.

A white magic circle with the symbol of a cloud appeared on the floor of the student council room right behind the couch Lucius was sitting on as nine new individuals emerged from it. Each looked pretty intimidating as they held an air of confidence, elegance, and power. Although it wasn't to the extent of Lucius.

"Since you're helping me, my peerage will go first starting with me-" Lucius was interrupted as a purple space portal opened up right next to him. And from it came Kuroka and Jeanne. The Sitri peerage, upon seeing Kuroka, instantly were at the ready to attack when Lucius put his hand up and explained her situation. Afterwards Kuroka rushed at Lucius, clinging to his arm with a tearful expression.

"Did I make it? I made it in time right? That was less than thirty seconds." she cried hysterically, meanwhile the Fervor looked towards Jeanne who was trying not to be seen before he narrowed his eyes.

"Jeanne-chan? What did you tell her exactly?" he asked in a no nonsense tone, Jeanne finally stopped looking innocent and spoke, "Well you kept hurrying us but she kept trying to fight with the Gremory girl so I may have told her that for every thirty seconds we were late she would get one less kitten.", Lucius just sighed before looking Kuroka in the eyes and giving her a quick peck on the lips to calm her down, which seemed to work for the most part.

"It's okay, you're getting seven, no less than that, I would never threaten you like that alright?" he quelled. Kuroka just nodded but clung to his arm for comfort, this day had not gone at all how she had hoped it would, but at least now she got an extra kitten. She also repeatedly glared at Jeanne every chance she got for the stunt she pulled.

 _'I'll get her back for it sooner or later when I get the first born.'_ she thought. Sona and her peerage just looked skeptical for the most part. _'This is a former SS-Class stray devil?'_ was everyone's thoughts. They snapped back to reality when Lucius cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm Lucius Andromalious-Fervor, not to be confused with Furfur as that's a family which holds the title of count, the Fervor is a forgotten Great King, and I am the king of this peerage."

Kuroka spoke next, "I'm Kuroka, the queen."

Up next was Cloud, "I'm Cloud Furfur, a mutated rook."

The next was a beautiful young woman with black hair and golden eyes wearing a white dress that showed off her impressive figure. "My name is Albedo Furfur, formerly Caim, I'm the second rook and Cloud's wife." she said with a smile.

The next up was a what looked to be a, at best, sixteen year old boy with short brown hair and matching brown eyes, he wore a blue and beige sleeveless raincoat, dark blue long sleeve shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and a pair of shoes that matched the color scheme of his coat. He looked normal for the most part besides the fact that he was laying on a floating green pillow. "I'm Harlequin, you can just call me king, I'm a mutated bishop and I'm also the Fairy King" he introduced as he let out two pairs of thin wings.

Sona and her peerage were flabberghasted, to think the king of the fairies would join a devil peerage.

Next up was a pink haired young woman with the most unique pair of eyes Sona had ever seen. They had golden irises with purple crosses in them. She wore a white crop top that strained to hold in her impressive cleavage, a white miniskirt, black gloves that went up to her biceps and thigh high white stockings. She even had a tattoo on her left tricep. "My name is Jibril, I'm a Flugel, a subspecies of angels created by an older pantheon for the purpose of fighting for them. I am the master's second bishop." she introduced in an elegant and mature tone.

This intrigued Sona, a supposed angel that didn't come from the biblic factions. She was honestly starting to wonder how he got such a unique peerage.

Next came the shogun. "My name is senbonzakura, you can call me Zakura for short, I am the son of the Shinto goddess Konohanasakuya-sama, I am a mutated knight." the demigod said.

 _'He even has a demigod in his peerage!?'_ Sona thought.

Next came Sodenoshirayuki, she wore an elegant white kimono with a green sash and a pink obi that had a purple bow tying it together. Her hair was a light mix of blue and purple with matching eyes. "I am Sodenoshirayuki, you can just call me Yuki, I am the daughter of Kuraokami-sama, I am the second knight and Zakura's wife." she announced.

 _'Another demigod!?'_ At this point Sona felt that she needed to lay down.

The next one was young man with midnight black hair with icy blue eyes, he wore a black shirt with a black short sleeved jacket, long black pants and black boots, on his left arm was a black sleeve like glove. "I'm Noctis Lucius Caelum, I'm a pawn of four, though two were mutations so I'm actually worth eight." he introduced.

Sona just inwardly sighed, even the ordinary were actually inordinary in this peerage it would seem.

Another girl stepped foreward, she had long pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a small cape-like overcoat and long steel vambraces on her arms. "I'm Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, a pawn of two mutated pieces, I'm Noctis' betrothed." she said.

Finally, the two remaining pieces, pawns if Sona's calculation was right, since all the other pieces had introduced themselves they couldn't be anything else but pawns.

 _'But who's the blonde one next to him?'_ Sona thought as she glanced at Jeanne, who was now standing to the other side unoccupied by Kuroka, hands laced with Lucius' own. Her attention was drawn back to the other two who had just started speaking.

It was a male and a female, the male looked to be a slightly above average looking japanese seventeen year old, he had on a black shirt and pants with a long black coat on and a sword strap that carried a black sword with a unique hand guard. "I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, you can call me Kirito, I'm a mutated pawn." he said, he was definitely the most monotonous one.

The female had orange hair and warm brownish orange eyes, she wore a unique white and red uniform and had a blue rapier at her hip. "And I'm Yuuki Asuna, call me Asuna, I'm the last pawn also a mutation." she said cheerfully.

 _'Hm, so he does have some more normal pieces even if they're mutation pieces. The girl Asuna seems to be the most humane though, Kirito... he's too quiet, like an introvert, or maybe there's something else to it?'_ Sona thought. Before she stood.

"My name is Sona Sitri, I am the heiress of the Sitri pillar and the king of this peerage." she introduced.

Her queen stepped up right after, "I am Tsubaki Shinra, the queen."

After the second in command was a girl with short blue hair, "Tsubasa Yura, the rook."

"Tomoe Meguri, the knight." as girl with brownish red hair said.

"Momo Hanakai, a bishop." said the girl with white hair.

"Kusaka Reya, I'm the second bishop." said a young girl with short brown hair.

"Genshiro Saji, a pawn of four." the only male of the peerage said arrogantly, he had light brown hair with matching hair, something about him slightly intrigued Lucius.

"And I'm Ruruko Nemura, a pawn." the last girl with dark brown hair in two ponytails said. Lucius however, along with most of his peerage, continued to stare at Saji with interest evident which made said pawn feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Saji-san-" Jibril started, "may we ask that you show us your sacred gear?", Saji, along with the rest of his comrades, looked confused but agreed nontheless.

"Absorption line!" he shouted. And on his left arm appeared a small black gauntlet that looked like a carved lizard. This satisfied the Fervor peerage's curiosity.

"One of the five pieces of the black prison dragon king Vritra hm? I must admit Sitri heiress, I did not expect you to have someone as unique as this one under your orders." Noctis praised.

Sona and her peerage, however, looked shocked, they had just thought it was some low tier dragon type.

 _'One of the dragon kings? Saji's gear is that powerful? How did they know just by looking at it when I could barely even sense it's presense?'_ the young heiress thought.

"Woah! My sacred gear is that cool? I was told it was just a low tier dragon type!" Saji exclaimed to Lucius' amusement as he glanced towards Sona who was blushing at her 'lack of knowledge'.

"Yes, it's quite difficult to notice, but it is a very powerful weapon if you can wield it properly, it even holds a portion of his conciousness, Jibril might even like to take a look at it and help you-" Lucius was interupted by a blue magic circle and a squeal, indicating the arrival of Serafall Leviathan.

"LUUU-TAAAAANNNN!" the magical girl screamed in excitement as she jumped onto the young pillar head's lap and smashed his face into her bust, earning the ire of his lovers.

"You're alive! I knew you weren't dead! YAY, Lu-tan's here! Did you miss me? I missed you lots and lots and lots! Did you call me because you missed me? Did you? Did you? Did you!?" she asked her rapid fired questions.

 _'This is the Satan of foreign affairs!?'_ was the thought going through most of Lucius' peerage.

"Yes yes, it's good to see you too Serafa-, Sera-tan, but please, could you get off? This is serious here." Lucius said, only just than realising his mistake in calling her by her pet name as Kuroka and Jeanne heavily glared at him. He tried to apologise, but of course the two just huffed and looked away with their arms crossed.

 _'Oh boy, looks like I'm not gonna be allowed on the bed for a while.'_ he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Mou... fine fine, what did you need me for then?" Serafall asked as she puffed her cheeks with an angry but cute pout.

 _'How come they're all angry now, I didn't even do anything!'_ the white haired male screamed in his head.

Off to the side, Zakura, Cloud, and Kirito sent their king pitying glances as they wrapped their arms around their lovers just to make sure they were on the safe side, the couch is hell on earth, they learned that the hard way.

Said lovers just smiled devilishly but leaned in closer as if saying "you're clear". To which the men justed sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Sona just blushed in embarrassment, for the love of Satan, a thought to be dead Pillar heir, no, _head_ had just revealed himself, and _this_ was how she acted? And on his lap of all things.

Lucius just sighed, "I'm sorry Sera-ta-" he stopped when he saw Jeanne look in his direction with a meaningful look, "err, Serafall-", now it was Serafall that gave him the look. _'Women, honestly there's no pleasing them no matter what happens.'_ he thought before just sighing again.

"Forget it, okay look I need your help alright? I wanna go back to the underworld and bring the family name back by taking my place as head. And I need you in order to make this work. Please?" he requested.

Serafall just turned to him and stared into his eyes, for a moment he thought she was actually gonna act like a proper satan when she suddenly smiled.

"I'll help, but I'm gonna need something in return." she said. Something about the look she was giving him made him weary, this feeling was also backed by the fact that both of his girlfriends were now heatedly glaring at the Leviathan as if they were understanding something.

 _'I'm soo gonna regret this later.'_ he though before asking.

"Alright anything you want, what is it?" Serafall just smiled even wider, Kuroka looked ready to smack someone, most likely him, and Jeanne just had that scary calm smile she always had when she's about to show him why the wise words "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" were so wise.

"You and I get to-" Serafall was interrupted when Rias and her peerage suddenly burst into the room ready to attack.

"Hold it right-" she was cut off however by a black sword, a cleaver, a rapier, two katanas, a battle axe, a trident, and multiple floating demonic swords and holy swords ready to impale her, courtesy of Lucius' peerage.

"Rias!?" "Hi Ria-tan!" "Dear Satan she's annoying." Rias slowly turned her head to see her friend Sona sitting on the couch unharmed, said friend's sister and the boy she had been so cautious about sitting on the other, each looking at her weirdly, well except for Serafall, she knew not the word 'weird'.

"Umm...oops?" she said sheepishly. Lucius just smacked his forehead. "Okay, what the hell is going on!?" Issei finally cried out.

 _'I hate everything._...'

 **As I said up top, I'm a REALLY big procrastinator so yeah, still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out whenever I feel like it, and be sure to leave a review on what you thought about this chapter or anything that really caught your eye. See you next time, oh and Revival Of Sins will be next updated in two days time since you really wanted it. ~Ja ne.**


End file.
